


I want one!

by Moonlightmark



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek and Yuri have a child, Rutting, Top Victor Nikiforov, VICTOR IS JEALOUS, Yuuri is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmark/pseuds/Moonlightmark
Summary: Victor loves his mate so much. It's been years since he has maked, mated, and married Yuuri, the both of them deciding to retire from ice skating. Now 5 years later and comfortable settled in their home in the town of Kanazawa, Victor is jealous. As the years pass the itch that he has had to start a family has grown, and it is now only adgitated by the fact that Yuri and Otabek have taken the plunge and are expecting in 3 months. Yuuri however seems to be completely oblivious to Victors longing and it only makes Victor more restless.





	1. Longing

Victor is currently glaring down at his phone. Now normally he loves to check his Instagram in the morning and see what his friends have been up to, but today it just brought up feelings of jealousy. The source of his jealousy was a picture that Otabek had posted last night of Yurio and himself, one hand protectively set on Yurio’s growing stomach and the other holding one side of a sonogram. The caption read ‘ 3 more months till my little prince is here’ and had a red heart next to it. Of course, Viktor was first and foremost excited for the couple to have their first child, but he felt a longing in him. He looked to the side as Yuuri lightly stirred, and felt his jealousy dissipate, only to be replaced with wanting. His omega looked too cute in the morning light, the fallen snow outside the window of their room bouncing the sunlight inside. The alpha felt slightly calmed by the sight of his mate in his sweater, covered in his scent, and wearing his mating mark on the junction of his shoulder and neck. No matter how long they have been together, Victor could swear he would never get tired of this view. If anything he would love to see it altered just slightly. The alpha’s eyes drifted down to where his sweater rode up on the omega, revealing his slightly pudgy belly.  
Victor loved the weight that Yuuri put on after they retired, and has spent many nights kissing and nuzzling his belly for hours. Victor glanced back at his phone to see Yurio’s extended stomach, and then back to his omega’s revealed one, the only thought he had was of how beautiful Yuuri would look like that, pregnant with his pups. Victor has always known he wanted to be a dad, but throughout the years he has been with Yuuri the topic never came up. As each year passed the longing to start a family grew, and it has only gotten worse after they married and settled down in their own home. They even had two spare rooms that they did nothing with.  
The one thing holding him back was his worry. Yuuri has never shown interest in children, much less having one. He even admitted that he wasn’t good with babies, while Victor absolutely adored them. Yuuri had gone off his heat suppressants after they got married, but he still took birth control and asked Victor to use condoms every time, especially during his heat because Victor would go into rut. While this doesn’t sound like a big deal and Victor knew it wasn’t to offend him, it hurt him a bit to see how much Yuuri was doing to prevent pregnancy. Victor felt himself frowning and he must’ve been letting out upset pheromones because suddenly Yuuri was waking up, frowning when he smelled Victor.  
“Vitya, what’s wrong?”Yuuri asked softly, sitting up and rubbing his eyes before opening them. Victor quickly shook his head and smiled at his mate, feeling ridiculous for feeling like this.  
“It’s nothing baby, it’s just my little Yurio is all grown up,” he said, holding his phone up to show Yuuri the picture. While Yuuri looked at the picture Victor stared at his face. He wanted to see if Yuuri’s eyes showed anything to hint that maybe he was as jealous of Yurio and Otabek as he was. But alas, Yuuri just smiled and then laughed, telling Victor he was being overprotective.  
“I’m going to be running some errands today, would you like to come?” Yuuri said, getting out of bed and stretching up, looking adorable as Victor’s sweater fell to his mid thigh. The alpha groaned, the sight of his beautifully curvy omega in only his sweater eating at his self-control. ‘Just imagine how he would look, pregnant and plump with my pups’ Victor thought.  
“Of course I want to come with you lyubov moya,” Victor said, getting out of bed and walking over to his omega and wrapping his arms around his waist from behind and bending down to nuzzle his scent glands as he rested his open palms on Yuuri’s belly.  
Yuuri sighed contently but was also slightly confused and self-conscious. Lately, Victor has become increasingly touchy-feely, always scenting him till he was drowning in the alpha’s scent. He also began paying more attention to Yuuri’s gained stomach pudge, always insisting on scenting it the most and always resting his hands or head on it whenever he could. Now Yuuri knew that he gained weight easily, and now that he was retired from ice skating, he had no reason to continue his vigorous training. But with the constant attention on his mid section recently he has become increasingly insecure. As much as he loved being in his alpha’s arms, he slowly wiggled out and turned, grabbing Victor’s hands lightly as they reached out to grab him again. He slightly leaned up and pecked Victor’s lips to appease him.  
“I’m going to go get ready and then make some breakfast, you can get dressed since you always take long.” Yuuri teased before turning to walk into the bathroom, oblivious to Victor’s slight pain from being rejected. After closing the door Yuuri lifted Victor’s sweater, looking at his pudge in the mirror with a slight frown. ‘ Maybe I should go on morning runs again?’ he thought, pulling the sweater down and going about his morning routine.  
By the time they were both ready to go out it was 1 P.M. and Yuuri was slightly regretting inviting his primadonna mate along.  
“Victor, you know I love you, but if I had known you were going to change five times, I would’ve gone to the market on my own” Yuuri sighed as he walked down the street of their new home town of Kanazawa with Viktor. While their home was a 10-hour drive from his family’s onsen, he still loved the history of the town. Victor pouted and then took Yuuri’s hand in his, rubbing the matching gold band on his finger.  
“You wound me Yuuri, not everyone can throw on what they want and look sexy” he teased back, winking down at his blushing mate. As they walked through the local market Victor looked longingly at the couples with little kids hanging off them, quietly cooing at tiny babies in strollers and waving to toddlers. Yuuri, however, was completely oblivious to his alpha as he picked out their groceries for the week and trying to decide what they would cook tonight. He turning to Victor to see him smiling at a baby in a stroller. He smiled at his mate's cute faces and then grabbed his hand to pull him to get the rest of the groceries.  
“Awww Yuuri didn’t you see the baby’s chubby face! And their giggle was just so precious” Victor exclaimed, his heart turned into a pile of mush in his chest.  
“Yes Victor the baby was really cute, but we have a lot to do today and we got a late start” Yuuri spoke, laughing lightly as his mate went on about the baby. Yuuri could tell the baby was cute, he just wasn’t as affected as Victor was. Yuuri lead them around the market for 45 minutes till they finally bought what they needed and Victor couldn’t possibly carry any more bags. He could be so stubborn at times.  
Once they got home it was time for dinner and Yuuri was ready to eat everything in sight.  
“Hey I’m making curry tonight, is that good with you?” he asked Victor as he rolled around in the living room with Makkachin. He stood up and walked into the kitchen, looking at his mate as he washed the dirt off of some vegetables. He snuck up on him till he suddenly hugged Yuuri from behind and nuzzled his neck.  
“Da solnyshko, that sounds amazing” he responded, smirking as Yuuri shivered from the Russian words. He felt Victor lightly rubbing the scent glands on his wrist’s onto his belly and a low rumbling sounding from his throat. While washing the vegetables, Victor decided to bring up the baby topic after dinner.  
Of course, he hoped that Yuuri wanted a child with him, but if it turned out Yuuri had no such desires Victor would be upset but would respect Yuuri’s decision. They could always adopt, or get more dogs. He was just so tired of being on edge and not knowing.  
Dinner was eaten in a comfortable silence, Victor nervously bouncing his leg restlessly while he thought of ways to bring the baby topic about. After they finished Victor sent Yuuri to pick out a movie to watch as he cleaned up. It felt like time flew by and he was done washing the dishes faster than he anticipated. He just wanted this conversation to play out like it did in his head. When he entered their living room he felt his heart melt at the sight of his lovely omega in an over sized tee shirt and just his boxers lying down on the couch.  
Victor plopped down at the foot of the couch and then laid down to rest his head on Yuri’s belly again, feeling his steady breathing and warmth.  
“I chose Howl’s Moving Castle, is that good?” Yuuri grabbed the remote with one hand to play the movie while the other moved down to stroke Victors hair.  
“You know I love that movie, but can we talk about something first?” Victor questioned, looking up into Yuuri’s eyes, then sitting up to be able to see his face properly.  
“Have you ever wondered what having a baby would be like?” Victor asked cautiously, eyes staring into Yuuri’s intensely.  
There was a pause of silence before the question sunk in for Yuuri and he responded.  
“Well, as an omega I know I can have children, and I have thought about it occasionally. But why do you ask?” Yuuri pushed himself into a sitting position like Victor was in, still oblivious.  
“Well we have been together for 6 year;married for 3, and I know that I want children, but you never really have expressed any desire whatsoever for kids, which isn’t wrong or anything and I respect any decisions that you make, but I just want to know if it is a possibility because all I want is to start a family with you” Victor spoke quickly, wanting to say everything he has been keeping bottled up for the past couple months.  
Yuuri sat, stunned into silence at the sudden confession from Victor. He guessed that this conversation would come up eventually, but he never expected that Victor would be that desperate to express his want for starting a family. But now everything Victor has been doing makes sense. The constant scenting of his belly is what an alpha would do to a pregnant omega to protect their pups. Along with always touching his belly and laying on it, he would subtly pull Yuuri to his side in public, always with a hand on his abdomen, as if claiming him. As Yuuri’s mind ran with the thought they sat in silence for two minutes, the time eating away at Victor's confidence and soon he felt like he made a mistake bringing up the topic.Until Yuuri spoke up.

“I’m not against the idea of having kids with you, it’s just that it is such a huge commitment and I have never had good maternal instincts like most omegas have and I just want to be a good parent and I don't want to mess up. I would love to have kids especially with you” Yuuri looked away after spilling his insecurities to Victor and felt his anxiety of being a bad mate creeping up on him until he was suddenly tackled into a hug by Victor.

“Oh zolotse, you don’t know how scared I was when you were just sitting there silently. Of course, I respect any decision you make, but knowing that you want a baby makes me so happy! It’s all I want and more.” Victor exclaimed, pressing sloppy kisses all over Yuuri’s giggling face.

“Well if I had known that you wanted a child so bad, we could’ve had one by now” Yuuri teased, wrapping his arms around his alpha's neck and smiling brightly.

Victor kissed his beautiful omega passionately before pulling back and looking into Yuuri’s eyes. He was probably the happiest man on earth hearing that Yuuri was willing to have a child with him. If it was up to him he would’ve started trying right now, but he knew that male omega could only get pregnant during their heat’s and their alpha’s also had to be in a rut. Both of which wouldn’t happen until next month.

“Can we possibly start trying next month, I just really want to see you pregnant with my pups lapochka” he said breathlessly, scenting his omega as he slowly purred. 

“Yes Vitya, we can try when my heat comes, but till then I see no issue in having some fun” Yuuri suggested, winking up at his mate.

Victor quietly growled, picking his omega up and bringing him to the bedroom. Yuuri would be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut next chapter!


	2. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez this took me literally forever to write and it's pretty long. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> P.S. this is my first time writting smut so be gentle with me

The very next day after their conversation Yuuri immediately stopped taking his suppressants. It typically took one week for the medicine to leave his system and as the days passed more of his scent came through. When Yuuri was on suppressants his natural smell was muted to a dull sandalwood and vanilla, but now the smell was so thick and intoxicating that all Victor wants to do is bury his face in Yuuri’s neck and only breathe his scent forever.

Once Yuuri’s body completely worked the medicine out of his system they made an appointment with an obstetrician to make sure that he was nice and healthy. They took blood, urine and even slick samples(which left Yuuri flushed and Victor glaring at the doctor, even though she was a beta). When the results came back they were told everything was great and Yuuri was perfectly healthy to carry pups. They were given some prenatal vitamins and then were sent home with a clean bill of health. Victor was so elated that he smiled all the way home, gushing about how their pups will be the cutest and how perfect Yuuri was.

Once home Victor laid Yuuri down on their bed and showered his omega in tender words and kisses, pulling his sweater off and scenting him and his tummy thoroughly. 

“I love you so much zoloste, my strong, smart mate” Victor whispered against the small pudge on Yuuri’s lower belly. The gentle sound of Yuuri purring in content reached the alpha’s ear’s prompting him to release his own deep growl like purr. 

“Vitya I am so excited for my heat, I want to have a little pup of our own” Yuuri spoke lightly, the alpha’s pheromones muddling his thoughts, and giving him no filter. He reached down to stroke Victor’s hair, wishing that this tender moment would last forever.

~

As Yuuri’s heat drew closer his omega instincts came out full force. He began gathering fluffy blankets, pillows, random articles of Victor's clothes (typically used t-shirts), and even one of Makkachins neck bandana’s. He began to construct a nest in the empty walk-in closet in one of their spare rooms as the dark, warm, and enclosed space made him feel safe. He also began to cook all their meals, refusing any help Victor offered. Victor also began to give into his alpha instincts, constantly releasing territory marking pheromones in the room that Yuuri was building their nest.Every night they would bathe each other, the need to take care of his omega overpowering. He would also follow Yuuri around everywhere, insisting that he doesn’t leave their house. 

Everything was going smoothly and Yuuri’s heat was so close that Victor barely left him alone. They both had called out for a week at the rink they volunteer at where they teach skating classes and had made sure to drop Makkachin at a daycare so that he would be properly looked after.  
Yuuri was in preheat, meaning his heat would hit at any moment. Usually, during this couple hour window, he would fuss around his nest making sure they had everything they needed and that everything was in place. He also would cling to Victor, asking to scent him and be scented every 30 minutes. Yuuri’s preheat triggered Victor’s body to prepare for a rut so he could breed Yuuri with a higher chance of success. As the day drew to an end they both decided to sleep, curling up in their nest and enjoying the mix of their scent’s.

They both slept peacefully till about 3 A.M. Suddenly everything felt too warm, and Yuuri woke. A needy whine woke Victor and he knew that Yuuri’s heat had begun. 

“Vitya… please help m-me, too hot” Yuuri pawed at his sweat soaked sleep shirt. The fabric clinging to his body uncomfortably. 

“Shhh, I’m here luchik” Victor whispered, sitting up and reaching for Yuuri to pull the shirt off and then pulling him onto his lap. Thank god Victor only slept in briefs. 

“Tell me what you want Yuuri, let your alpha take care of you” Victor crooned out, running his hands down Yuuri’s back to cup his plush ass. Yuuri was only in his boxers now and Victor could feel how they were soaked with Yuuri’s slick. 

“M-my chest h-hurts Victor” Yuuri spoke, pushing his pert and slightly swollen pecs towards his alpha. Most omegas produce colostrum during heats. The protein rich liquid meant for their partners to drink to deepen their bonds and keep energy high for mating. Victor loved drinking from Yuuri, the sweet colostrum tasting of honey and vanilla.

“Is that what my little omega wants, huh kotyonok?” Victor lightly teased as he gently latched to Yuuri’s left nipple. Yuuri nodded furiously, hair soft but slightly damp from his sweat falling into his face. Victor chuckled at him before moving forward and laving over Yuuri’s right nipple, before latching onto his omegas breast properly and beginning to suckle. After a few seconds of sucking the sweet colostrum began to fill his mouth, causing a low rumble to escape his throat. 

“AHH Yesss, thank you a-alpha, feels so g-good” Yuuri spoke slightly slurred, hands lightly gripping to Victor's hair. Yuuri was a mess when the alpha peaked up for a second. His eyes were squeezed shut as his mouth hung open. Sweet sounds filled the air as he continued to drink from his omega, only stopping briefly to switch nipples once he finished with the left. Victor felt himself falling deeper into his primal side to dominate and control as he drank from Yuuri and soon he had him pinned down to the nest till he finished.

“Mmh so good Vitya, p-please more” Yuuri stayed pliant under his alpha, the dominant position Victor was in satiating him. Victor looked Yuuri in the eye as he sultrily licked a stray drop of colostrum from his bottom lip before leaning down and kissing Yuuri. As they kissed Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor's neck, subtly canting his hips up to rub against the alphas thigh. 

When their lips parted Victor began making his way down the omega's neck, He stopped at the junction of his shoulder and neck; laving over their bond mark to make Yuuri yelp. He then made it down to Yuuri’s waistband and planted wet kissed all over his lower stomach.

“Does my little Yuuri want me to take care of him?”Victor nosed against Yuuri’s cocklet, the head leaking to create a wet spot in the front. Yuuri whimpered and squirmed, emitting more pheromones to entice his alpha. There was a low predatory growl and suddenly his boxers were gone, now in two pieces and thrown somewhere. Immediately Victor licked and took Yuuri’s dick into his mouth.It was on the smaller side since he was an omega, so it fit comfortably in the alpha’s mouth. Victor worked Yuuri’s dick in his mouth till the omega let out a high keen and spilled down the alpha’s throat. 

“Vitya, let me...w-wanna taste you” Yuuri reached his hands towards Victor in a plea to help him up. 

“ Yes kotyonok, I’ll give you whatever you want” Victor sat up and helped Yuuri up. Then Victor leaned back on one hand and spread his legs, his black briefs straining from his cock pressing against the fabric and wet from his precome and some of Yuuri’s slick from when he sat on his lap. Yuuri crawled in between the alpha’s muscular thighs and slowly rubbed at the thick bulge contained in his briefs. Victor growled deep in his throat, the feeling of friction against his dick heavenly and the image of his little omega between his thighs affecting him more every second.

“Alpha, please...can I?” Yuuri whispered, reaching both hands to the top of Victor’s briefs, fingers running lightly through his happy trail. Since retirement, Victor stopped obsessively removing his body hair since he wouldn’t be wearing skin tight costumes in front of millions, and Yuuri has since been weirdly obsessed with his happy trail and pubes. Yuuri couldn’t grow too much hair on his body since he was an omega, so the contrast between them seemed to turn him on immensely. The omega looked up at his alpha for approval to keep going, and once Victor gave him a nod he slowly pulled his briefs down.  
Victor’s cock bounced out and laid against his lower stomach. Yuuri Licked his lips before grabbing the alpha’s cock; his hand not able to reach around completely. One thing that Victor learned about his mate was that he loved giving head. Victor learned that just because Yuuri was a virgin when they met didn’t mean he hadn’t had sexual encounters. Yuuri could deep throat like a pro, and was the first person able to fully take all 8 inches of Victor’s dick to the hilt. He loved the weight and taste of the alpha in his mouth; loved how Victor would let go and fuck his mouth and leave his voice hoarse. 

“Remember Yuuri, keep your eyes on me and take it all in” Victor’s voice was sweet but held a dominant edge that made Yuuri’s belly burn hotter. 

The alpha’s free hand came forward to stroke Yuuri’s cheek before cupping his nape and slowly pulling him towards his prize. Yuuri obediently opened his mouth and gave a teasing lick to the swollen head before wrapping his lips around it and lapping at the glans. Slowly he lowers his head, relaxing his throat and letting out small moans and hums. Soon he has his nose buried in the thatch of hair around Victor’s crotch. This whole time he kept eye contact with his alpha, feeling dominated in every way and loving it. 

“What a pretty omega you are, so perfect and obedient for your alpha” Victor’s praise made the omega preen and pur, sending wonderful vibrations through his dick. Victor then tightened his grip on Yuuri’s neck and began slowly moving his head up and down, knowing that this is what Yuuri wanted. He slowly worked up his speed, always attentive to see if Yuuri was ok, and soon enough he was practically skull fucking Yuuri. Small little choked would escape but Yuuri looked to be in heaven. After a couple minutes he buried his dick deep into his mate's throat and suddenly Yuuri was moaning and cumming.

“What a dirty little thing you are, cumming from me fucking your mouth. Did you like that?” Victor pulled Yuuri off his dick, not wanting to cum unless it was deep inside Yuuri’s hole. “Please Vitya I want you inside me- wanna be filled with your seed and knot” Yuuri whined, turning to present himself to Victor. His little asshole was pink and absolutely soaked, dripping down his taint and onto the sheets below.

Victor loved this view of Yuuri, round and plump cheeks spread and his dripping hole on display only for him. He put both hands on Yuuri’s cheeks to spread them a bit more before leaning down and licking into the omega. The taste of his slick was so sweet and amazingly addictive that he could do this for hours. He reached one hand to Yuuri’s front to fondle his cocklet and get an orgasm or two out of him before he entered. Just from the first couple stroked Yuuri was moaning and spilling his seed into Victor’s hand. 

“Victor! Oh god, Vitya I’m ready, please just fuck me.” Yuuri was getting desperate, panting and writhing against the sheets. Victor pulled back and decided to take mercy on him. 

“Turn over malysh, I want to see your face.”Victor was also at his limit, his cock beginning to hurt slightly from the lack of stimulation. Yuuri rolled onto his back, parting his legs so Victor could fit and then wrapping them back around his mate's waist.

Victor looked down at his mate with one hand planted next to his head to support him as he leaned down and kissed him, the other hand slowly stroking his cock to relieve some of the pressure, his knot slowly beginning to form at the base. Yuuri wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck as they kissed, starting feverishly then turning soft and languid; both tongues moving together in a rhythmic dance the two had perfected over the years. They continued to kiss as Victor shifted forward slightly, guiding his cock to press against Yuuri’s hole.

Pulling away from the kiss Victor felt that even though they were both in heat/rut, he needed to ask Yuuri once more“Yuuri, I need you to focus, I need to know that you are completely sure about this, we can always wait, I still have some condoms left…” Victor trailed off, wanting Yuuri to be completely certain about trying for a baby.

The younger male looked up at his alpha and smiled, thanking ever and any God that his alpha was so caring “Yes Victor, I’m completely sure, I just r-really need you inside, want you to put your pup right here” Yuuri reached down with his hand and set it atop his lower belly. “Breed me, alpha” Victor couldn’t deny a request like that, and with no hesitation, he began to sink into Yuuri’s tight wet heat, eye’s locked with his mates till he was fully seated inside, save for his knot that was forming at the base.

“Oh fuck zoloste, you’re so fucking tight” Victor groaned out, enjoying the content moans coming from Yuuri as he slowly pulled out, sinking in just as slowly. He always worked Yuuri up, not wanting to hurt or make him uncomfortable because he knew that his cock was rather large, and taking it fully inside was a feat on its own. 

“S-shit Vitya, you fill me so w-well” Yuuri panted out, enjoying the feeling of being connected to Victor, feeling so warm and loved as Victor work his thrusts up to a harder speed, praises falling from his lips. 

“What a good omega, you were made just for me, weren’t you? Can’t wait to see you, fat and round with my pups” Victor kneeled between Yuuri’s legs, taking both in his hands and spreading them as he began to thrust harder into the omega.

The small pace quickly filled with the smell of sex and sweat, the wet sloppy sound of Victor’s cock thrusting quickly into Yuuri music to his ears. There was so much slick that the alpha’s entire crotch was drenched in it, not that he was complaining. At some point, he had moved Yuuri’s legs to his shoulders and had in almost in half as he ground into the younger man. Yuuri was a mess, covered in sweat and his own release, so far gone that he was having dry orgasms at this point.

“Vitya, knot me… W-want your seed inside me, please alpha”Yuuri’s eyes were wet with unshed tears, the pleasure from Victor’s dick rubbing constantly over his prostate overwhelming him in the best way. 

“Does me little omega want his alpha's knot, hmm? You want me to pump you full till it takes, want my pups in you?” Victor was fully letting his alpha side take over, the dirty words coming naturally to him as he was getting closer to locking inside Yuuri.

“Yes Victor! I want your pups in me, g-give me your knot so I can have them!” That was all it took for Victor to push his knot fully into the omega, only meeting a bit of resistance before it sunk home inside Yuuri. He ground his hips slowly and then suddenly his knot was popping and he was cumming. He felt his balls completely empty, spurt after spurt spilling into his Yuuri.

“Ahhhh, thank you Vitya, it feels so good” Yuuri reached his hands up and stroked Victor’s hair out of his face before pulling him down to kiss. They were so tired it wasn’t even really kissing but more like just resting their mouths against each other.

Victor carefully rearranged them so he was laying down with Yuuri atop him, his knot still swollen and his dick spilling more seed into the younger man sporadically. Yuuri laid his head on Victor’s chest while Victor ran a hand through his hair.

“Thank you Yuuri, for being with me and wanting to start a family with me, I love you so much lyubov moya” Victor felt like the happiest man on earth right now. The fact that they did this in hopes of creating a life together blew his mind. He never imagined his life being so perfect, but Yuuri was always surprising him.

“I love you to Vitya, and of course I would want a family with you, I just can’t wait to have a little pup to call our own” Yuuri spoke, kissing Victor on the chest where his heart was before looking up at him, smiling when Victor had happy tears streaming down his face. 

They spent the couple hours they had before the next wave of heat scenting one another and eating some light foods. Even if the didn’t end up conceiving during this heat, they would continue trying.


	3. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the last chapter. This also turned out to be the longest one too, but I did my best. I want to continue writing in the future and I want to try to be able to consistently update too. But enough talking, enjoy the final instalment of "I Want One!"

After Yuuri’s heat and Victor’s rut had finally passed Victor become very protective and clingy. Everyone didn’t think it was possible for the Russian man to become clingier, but alas they were all wrong. Victor insisted that Yuuri stayed home and relax, not wanting the omega to strain himself right after such an intense mating. Victor would make Yuuri a big, nutrient dense breakfast and watch him as he ate, insisting he finish everything and drink a big glass of water after. He would practically run home after he finished teaching skating classes to take care of the omega, scenting and holding him close. Yuuri would be slightly annoyed at the constant attention, but most of the time he thought it was endearing that his alpha doted on him.

“It has been more than a week since my heat, I think it’s about time to go back to the obstetrician” Yuuri spoke casually, dipping a piece of rye bread into the Shchi that Victor made.

He watched as the Russian man dropped his spoon back into his soup and stood up quickly from the chabudai, going to pull Yuuri into his arms. The alpha was gushing about how he couldn’t wait, and how he hoped they had made a life together. Since omega’s scents didn’t change till at least 3 weeks after conception, Victor hadn’t been able to know for certain, but he felt it in his heart, and so did Yuuri. With how far medicine has come, doctors could confirm pregnancy as early as a week after conception 

“I can’t wait to have the doctor confirm that our little pup is there!” Victor exclaimed, holding his mate tightly and rubbing the scent glands of his wrist on Yuuri’s tummy.

“I can’t wait either, I just know that they're there” Yuuri sighed out happily, setting his hand and above Victor’s.

~

“Well Mr.Nikiforov you will be very pleased to hear that you are pregnant, almost 2 weeks” Dr.Adachi explained in English, even though Victor at this point was basically fluent in Japanese. She handed over a sonogram of a dot and instantly Yuuri was crying.

“Their real Victor, our pup is real” Yuuri sobbed, clinging to the alpha while the attempted to contain himself so the doctor could explain some things to them.

“Now, we strongly recommend low-impact exercise during pregnancy, walking, light weights, yoga, and water aerobics are extremely good. Also eating nutrient-dense foods and eating at least three times a day” She continued on, Victor and Yuuri hanging onto every word she said, wanting to do the most so their pup is born healthy.

Once they left the office Victor laughed hysterically and picked Yuuri up, spinning him around while babbling about how happy he was. He lowered the omega to the ground and pulled him in for a kiss, wanting nothing more than to hold his mate and keep him and his pup safe and happy.   
“Oh Yuuri, you are the best thing to ever happen to me, and to think that we are gonna have a little baby of our own is amazing, you’re amazing!” Victor led them to his car, opening the door for his mate before getting in on the other side. Yuuri spent the ride home looking at the sonogram and smiling at Victor, not able to believe they were going to have a pup together, that they were growing inside him right now.

That night they both prepared katsudon together, Victor insisting they sat together, the omega leaning against the alpha’s broad chest as they ate in a comfortable silence. They then moved to the bathroom, sitting together with Yuuri between victors legs, their hands joined together over his lower abdomen. That night they held each other close, releasing their scents softly into the room and just reveling in the silence.

~

“Mari! Do you need any help today?” Yuuri asked, walking into the laundry room of the onsen with his hand rested on the swell he developed by 19 weeks. Yuuri and Victor felt like it would be better for them to move closer to his parents to help with Yuuri’s nerves. They both felt calmer being surrounded by people they knew they could rely on. They bought a cute house 10 minutes away from the onsen, even though Yuuri and Victor found themselves sleeping in Yuuri’s old bedroom most nights.

“You can help fold the towels, but only sitting down, hasn’t your lower back been sore?”Mari grabbed a basket of clean towels and set it on the table in the laundry room, Yuuri walking over and sitting in the chair to start folding.

“Yea and my feet are a bit achy too. I’m just happy that my two boys are developing properly and that they are healthy” Victor and Yuuri found out that they were going to have twins on their 2nd visit to the obstetrician when Yuuri was at 7 weeks, and just earlier that week they found out that they were both boys. Victor cried in Yuuri’s arms and told everyone in the waiting room that the twins were boys. Yuuri had added the sonogram to the album he was putting together, keeping track of his pregnancy and also for when their pups came so he could fill it with more of them. 

“Well then, do you have any idea of the names?” Mari walked to the table, collecting the pile of folded towels and replacing it with more clean ones to fold. 

“We have been thinking of names, we know that we want to pick a Russian and Japanese name, but we were thinking of picking a couple names and then choosing one when we first see them”Yuuri said, watching Mari nod her head as she loaded up the washer, grabbing some things that needed to be air dried.

“Well, I know that whatever you two pick, they will be in good hands, well, with you at least, Victor is still a child.”She walked over, ruffling his hair before leaving the laundry room, Yuuri staying to finish his folding, a smile rested on his lips.

~

By week 30 Yuuri very obviously pregnant with twins. Victor absolutely adored it loved everything about his belly (proving it multiple times a week, not like Yuuri minded as he found himself getting easily aroused by week 22), and was always scenting him and his belly, making sure that if the wind blew even slightly every alpha around would know he was taken. 

This morning Yuuri had woken up, annoyed by the lack of his mate in the bed next to him. Today they were in their house for once, and since the bed was still warm he figured Victor just went to the bathroom. He turned onto his side to sleep again when he noticed a small wet patch on the bed. His first thought was drool, but as he sat up, he felt a cool feeling against his chest and suddenly realized something. He was lactating.

“You’re up early kotyonok! I just went to the bath-” Victor was walking into the bedroom, voice stopping as he watched Yuuri pulling his damp shirt off his head to reveal his belly and small breasts, nipples glistening.

“Victor, can you get me a damp cloth and a shirt, I lactated all over this one and I feel sticky” Yuuri spoke, not having looked up to see just how affected Victor was. Victor stayed transfixed on the omega’s small perky breasts, dying to just lick and suck the milk. Yuuri had been complaining about his chest being sore, and it seems it was just because he was producing milk now.

“Vitya?” Yuuri looked up and immediately recognized the look in his eyes, smirking lightly “Vitya, my chest is really hurting right now, would you like to help me a bit?” the omega’s voice had a seductive edge to it, his eyes drooping low and strands of his dark long hair framing his face. 

“Yes, can I please help Yuuri?I need to taste you” Victor walked to the bed, eyes dark with arousal as he remembered how good Yuuri tasted when he drank from him during his rut. He got close to the bed and Yuuri pat the spot next to him, telling him to sit against the headboard. As soon as he was comfortable the pregnant man moved, straddling his lap, feeling the alpha’s bulge and his large warm hands settle on his hips. His large belly rested between them, and Yuuri ran his hands through his mate's silver hair watching as Victor waited for Yuuri to give him permission.

“It’s ok Vitya, come take good care of your omega”

~  
Week 40 was when all hell broke loose. Yuuri had been complaining about discomfort for the longest time. He was due any minute now, and Victor had become even more possessive, always needing to be touching him or near him whenever someone who wasn’t family came by. That night the pair decided to have dinner at the onsen with the rest of the family, and all seemed fine. 

“I’m going to just go to the bathroom really quick,” Yuuri said, getting up as Victor and Mari cleared away the dinner plates. He got to the bathroom when he suddenly he felt a slight pop followed by a gush of water. “Oh, shit” Yuuri stood there for a good minute until he heard a knock on the door.

“Hey Lyubov moya, is everything ok?” Victor waited for an answer but instead, the door opened, revealing a clearly shocked Yuuri before he groaned and reached down to touch his belly. When Victor noticed the puddle everything suddenly clicked.

“Victor, I’m in labor” Yuuri spoke, voice strained until the contraction passed.

“Oh god, what do we do! Should I go get our bag for the hospital? Do we take you now, no wait the obstetrician said we had to wait till the contractions get closer. You need to sit down right now, but Yuuri our pups are coming!” Victor spoke quickly, not letting Yuuri get a word in and then suddenly lifted him, carrying past the dining hall.

“Okaasan, Yuuri’s water broke, I’m going to put him down in the room” Victor spoke, seeing everyone jump up as they heard the news, seeing the frazzled alpha and uncomfortable omega pass the dining hall.“Mari, can you go get our hospital bag from the apartment, I don’t want to leave Yuuri alone” She nodded, rushing out the door as Victor carried Yuuri down the long hallway, letting out calming pheromones to sooth his mate.

“Vitya, I’m scared” Yuuri refused to let go of Victor, so the alpha sat on the bed with the omega in his lap.

“I’m scared too, but just think about our two little boys being here, in our arms after waiting so long. I will be here the whole time” Victor scented Yuuri while they waited for his contractions to come faster. Soon they got to five minutes apart and Victor knew it was time. When Victor got to the entrance he was Minako sensei waiting there to take them. 

They all got in and once they checked in at the hospital Yuuri was taken to a room. Due to some of the laws in Japan, they typically don’t allow people in the room during the birth, but Victor fought so hard with the doctors that they eventually allowed him in.

When he got in the room Yuuri was screaming, riding out yet another contraction as Victor rushed over to hold his hand. He was going to have a c-section, so the doctors had moved a curtain to block Yuuri’s stomach his from view and were preparing the numbing agent. 

“Goddamit Victor! Where were you!” Yuuri yelled at the alpha, tears on his cheeks from crying for his alpha. The doctor came forward and told them that he should become numb soon and they would give it 10 minutes to set in fully. Victor talked to Yuuri the whole time, keeping him from having an anxiety attack while also trying not to panic. Soon Yuuri felt numb and the doctor said they were going to start the procedure.

“You’re doing so well baby, you’ve been so strong and brave zolotse” Victor stroked his hair as Yuuri closed his eyes. He kept them closed till there a sudden shrill cry filled the room. The nurse wiped down the baby and took down the time of birth to then bring the crying pup to the omega, telling him it was a boy. As the child continued to cry on Yuuri’s chest the sound of another cry filled the room, their second pup also being wiped down and laid on the omega’s chest. 

“Vitya look at them, they’re both so beautiful” Yuuri stroked the slightly smaller twin’s cheek lightly, admiring how the two pups calmed down as soon as they were together, now holding hands. 

“They are perfect, our little family is so perfect” for once Victor felt at loss for words. The two babies were perfect, one with a small tuft of black hair growing while the smaller had silver-blond hair. After the doctor stitched him up they took him to a different room, the twins taken away to be weighed and measured before being returned.

The nurse told him that they would need to feed, and since Yuuri was going to breastfeed she left for a bit, the two new parents thankful for the silence.

“Kostya Katsuki-Nikiforov,” Victor said, holding the smaller pup in his arms while the other fed. “I think his name should be Kostya, what do you think?” Victor lifted his gaze from the pups blue eyes to his mate, smiling softly as he saw his pup feeding.

“That is a perfect name for him, I think Tatsuya Katsuki-Nikiforov should be his name” Yuuri spoke, cooing when the baby unlatched, kissing him lightly as he handed him to Victor for Kostya. Kostya took a bit but he latched eventually while Victor burped Tatsuya. When they were both done feeding his family came in, silently cooing at the babies.

“I called Yuri, Phichit, Chris, Yakov, and some of the other skaters to let them know,” Mari said “also Yuuko and Takeshi, they said they were coming after they fed Makkachin” The couple nodded, enjoying the warm moment as their twins slept peacefully.

~

“I can’t believe you had this old man’s pups”Yuri spoke, bottle feeding his fussy 7-month-old. Nikolai was a spitting image of Otabek, tan skin and dark hair, but had Yuri’s green eyes. Yuuri laughed as he breastfed Kostya, now 1-month-old, Tatsuya being posed for pictures by Phichit, Chris, and Victor in the living room while Yuuri and Yurio were sat in the nursery.

“You had Otabek’s pup because you love him and want to raise a family with him right?” Yuuri spoke, going to burp the baby when he finished. Yuri blushed, not wanting to admit it even though it was completely true. Once Victor brought Tatsuya to be fed and put to sleep everyone gathered in the living room. After nap time was done they were all going over to the onsen to have dinner.

“Yura, is Niko sleeping?” Otabek asked, putting his arm around his mate as they settled on the couch. Yuri nodded, hugging Otabek while ignoring the coo’s that came from everyone. The atmosphere felt nice, Yuri and Otabek on one side of the couch while Masumi, Chris’s mate, sat on the other side, Chris sat on the floor between his legs. Phichit settled on the floor while Victor and Yuuri shared the loveseat. 

“So Yurio, are you going back next season?”Yuuri asked, leaning into Victor's side while ignoring Phichit taking pictures.

“Yea, I’m glad that Phichit won gold this year rather than JJ, but I want to beat him myself” Yuri responded, still slightly miffed about not competing in the past season, but not too upset because now he had a little pup. Otabek had competed, no matter how much he refused because he wanted to be with Yuri. Instead, Yuri insisted he compete, attending and many competitions as he could, and eventually delivering a week after the Grand Prix ended.

“I certainly can’t wait to see it, you should do something to show off your body, make people see how sexy an omega can be even after pregnancy”Chris spoke, smirking at the glare thrown at him from the Russian blond. Chris retired two years ago, taking up teaching pole fitness at his local studio instead, needing to let his exhibitionist side out, not that he ever had a problem with that to begin with.

“He’s not wrong Yurio, Yuuri had twins and he still is as sexy as ever” Victor crooned, making Yuuri blush deeply before lightly hitting the alphas arm. The atmosphere was nice and comforting, everyone happy that even though time has passed and that Chris, Yuuri, and Victor had retired, they could still be friends and have fun together.

Soon the baby monitor picked up on crying, soon having 2 other voices join it, and Victor Yuri and Otabek got up, telling Yuuri to sit and relax. Once the pups were calm and dressed the group head out, walking to the onsen at about sunset. Victor pushed the stroller while Yuuri walked next to him, enjoying the air on his cheeks as he took in this moment, knowing that he could do this, as long as he had Victor.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry there is no smut in thsi chapter but just wait till next chapter!


End file.
